Field
The present disclosure generally relates to methods of separating strengthened glass sheets by mechanical scribing and, more particularly, one-step methods of separating strengthened glass sheets using a mechanical scribe.
Technical Background
Glass sheets are used in a variety of industries including the electronics industry where glass is used to cover displays. Examples of such applications include Liquid Crystal Displays (LCDs) and Light Emitting Diode (LED) displays such as, for example, computer monitors, televisions, and handheld devices. Conventionally, glass has been produced in large sheets and is scored using a mechanical scoring wheel or a laser. After being scored, an external force is applied to the glass sheet to break the glass along the score line. With the glass portioned into smaller sizes, the glass partitions undergo further processing including, for example, edge polishing and/or a chemical strengthening process.
Processing glass according to the conventional method has proven burdensome. When glass is broken along the score line by an application of force, the application of force tends to damage the glass portions, which may increase scrap rate. Further, for chemically strengthened glass, introducing the glass portions to the chemical strengthening process after scoring decreases throughput, as the smaller glass portions require increased operator intervention as compared to processing a larger glass sheet.
Accordingly, methods of separating strengthened glass sheets by mechanical scribing are needed.